Block Breakdown
Logo made by Lumogo. Block Breakdown is an upcoming game developed by GD Gaming Studios for the GD Port. It is a puzzle and strategy styled game, similar to games like Tetris Attack and Puzzles and Dragons, that involves rotating shapes to match them by color and clear structures, as well as a more platforming-esque aspect similar to sliding tile puzzles. The game also includes a dark and seemingly out-of-place story mode for a bright and colorful game, that details 4 heroes who face darkness, reunite the Tile Universe, and seek out the creator of the worlds. According to the maker of the story, however, it is completely non-canon, and none of the worlds or characters in it truly exist. Rather, the story is a metaphor, and that the true "story" of the game, which few have been able to figure out, revolves around the true "Creator". A sequel of the game is currently in development. Story The story starts in a children's room, where a young boy enters his room and opens a closet. Shuffling through the items packed inside, he begins to pull out all sorts of toys, and eventually comes out carrying a large cubby of play blocks. He places them on the ground and beings to start picking them out, one by one... The scene then shifts to a colorful world, built out of many puzzle-piece like tiles. A plentiful species known as the Craftos, all being built out of smaller tiles similar to the land itself. However, an evil curse is cast on the land, breaking the tiles apart and causing the colorful block world to be seperated for eternity. Most Craftos are caught in the action and the event eventually becomes a massacre as the entire species is wiped out. Eventually, over millions of years, the land loses its cheeriness and color. This attracted another race, the Terans, and they eventually made their home on these islands. The tale of the Crafto's extinction was nothing but a scary folklore to educate the children about how splitting up can be a scary thing. One Teran in particular, named Teisha, believes that the folklore has a kernel of truth behind it, and sets out to unite the lands. Along the way, Teisha meets up with Caesar, a traveling researcher who studies the folklore. Inviting her to his cottage, she notices tons of mysterious writings, defined by the studying man as Caesarian, that tell stories about the world's creation. Among his findings are a map that seems to show what the supercontinent of the Residue Isles would look like, and Caesar hires her to follow it and bring back the world, piece by piece. During her quest, Teisha meets the Sphir Squad, who warn her not to trespass the isles, as sentenced by "a creator". Not heeding her advice, she continues along her way, only to realize that most of the isles are full with hostile creatures. As she clears through each piece, she slowly learns that they are all part of the Sphir Squad's land. Not counting where the Terans live, there is only one land not guarded by the squad. Eventually, Teisha reaches a small islet covered in pitch black darkness. The land here is guarded by Mummther, an odd blob of darkness who blends into his surroundings perfecly. He says that he has been watching Teisha's actions throughout her journey and that she cannot allow her to continue further. Regardless, he is bested by Teisha, but she doesn't see any way to bring back the isle. Slowly, she begins to leave, but is trapped by Mummther and put to sleep in the dark landscape. Teisha's spirit wakes up on another dark islet, where she meets a young lady held hostage by the darkness. She uses her puzzling prowess to guide the darkness away and save the woman. The host introduces herself as Bel, one of only two Sphirs left in the world of the Craftos, and a survivor of the myths. She says that after the world was broken apart, Mummther had seperated the two to opposite sides of the remains, and their hatred for their seperation was, unknowingly to them at the time, the start of darkness covering the Residue Isles. With Teisha's help, Bel is able to escape the dark island, and journeys with Teisha back to the dark island. Mummther is notably gone, as is the dead body of Teisha. They keep on going to the end until they find a trapped man, who is freed by Teisha. After he gets up, he notices Bel in front of him, and becomes overjoyed to see his love one last time. With Bel and the man's fears of losing each other vanquished, the darkness begins to disappear, but Mummther shows up one last time to try and kill Bel and the man. Like last time, though, Teisha manages to bring down Mummther with help from the man and Bel. With the darkness pierced and the Residue Isles nearly pieced together, the group decides to take a break in Caesar's house to learn more about the events of the Crafto myths. The man starts by introducing himself as Oved, the lover of Bel, and then begins to tell the long and winding tale of the tile world's beginnings... As stated before, Bel and Oved were Sphirs, magical deities who watched over the Craftos. Similarly to how the Craftos were made of blocks, the Sphirs were also granted life by an ambiguous creator. Since the creator was often gone, the Sphirs were put in charge of guarding the world. However, one day, a powerful wind swept the land, and the Creator returned, but he was not a peaceful being of creation. Rather, he placed an eternal curse on the tile universe, and attempted to get rid of the Sphirs, knowing that they could undo the spells. While the Sphirs fought valiantly, most of them were killed and brought down with the Craftos. Bel and Oved seemed to be a special case, however, as the creator refused to kill them. Instead, they were seperated and locked away on the far remains of the Residue Isles, and their fear of never seeing each other today strengthened the darkness: which was all the plan of the creator. After hearing the story, Caesar begins to piece everything together with the texts he had already described, and shares his theories with the group. However, one part seems to be off a bit; Teisha had already mentioned that the Sphir Squad were roaming about in charge of the isles! Caesar deduces that the Sphir Squad clearly aren't what they seem to be, and thinks that the Creator is still around somewhere. As they walk outside to place the last island back into place, they notice the Sphir Squad panicking about, and begin to chase after them. As they are cornered near the island, they sacrifice their lives and jump into the abyss below. Oved and Bel tell the group that they need to catch the fakers no matter what the cost is, and dive in as well, with the last island being reunited shortly after. With the Residue Isles brought back to its supercontinent form once more, the magic of the abyss starts to fade, revealing a portal made of darkness. Deep inside, the heroes find that during the entire story, the Creator had brought the dead Craftos under his broken world and kept them in his protection; their dead souls seemed to fuel his creativity. The nearby Sphir Squad dash toward the Creator, their last words being that they will make sure that the group never makes it out alive and that they become nothing more than a myth, and as they reach the Creator, they begin to fade, as the Creator turns into a swirling mass of darkness known simply as the Amalgamation. After the Amalgamation's defeat at the hands of Teisha, with the help of the power from the Residue Isle's unity, the shadows from under the unified island is expelled, clearing the curse brought on the tile universe and filling the Terans with hope once more. Even though nothing can be done to bring back the Craftos or other Sphirs, everyone can rest easy knowing that the journey to bring back the tile isles together is finally over. ---- The story continues eons after the adventure to unite the islands. The Terans have quickly repopulated the entire supercontinent, and with their spreading, they created plenty of new cultures and ideals to live them. Bel and Oved continued their jobs of watching over from above, and have managed to repel most darkness away even without the help of others. Teisha's spirit remains with Bel and Oved as well, watching over her future generations. Caesar is dead. For strange reasons, he became terribly ill after the fight against the Amalgamation. Most people believe that, similar to how the Residue Isles was cursed to be broken into pieces, the Amalgamation placed a curse on Caesar that would ultimately tear him to pieces. Even with his weaknesses, he tried to translate the last of his findings in an attempt to finally learn about the Creator and where he is. Caesar passed away just 3 days later and was unable to solve the puzzle, meaning that the Creator's whereabouts are still unknown to everyone. Eons after his death, a familiar wind blew across the land. The Terans were prepared, believing that the Amalgamation had come back once again. However, the force was much stronger this time, and Bel, Oved, and Teisha's ghost, while trying to resist it, were ultimately swept up by the raging winds. When the 3 woke up, they found themselves in a blank slate world. There was no sight of the tile universe anywhere nearby, nor were any of the other Terans there. They began to travel through the emptiness to try and find something, anything that could help them escape. Eventually, they found a large swirling vortex of debris floating around, which they assume to be the remains of the Tile Universe after the storm. What shocks them most, however, is what was above them; a large storm of darkness swirling ahead, crackling with lightning, almost as if it was breaking apart. Using the experience from last time, Teisha decides that if she wants to stop the darkness, she needs to get there herself, requiring her to unite enough of the debris to climb up there. Slowly but surely, she manages to piece everything together, which forms a large crystal. Bel and Oved, however, stand back in fear, and warn Teisha not to hurt the crystal. Teisha is confused, but the two Sphirs explain that the crystal was a common artifact found in Caesar's papers, and a former symbol of the Craftos.... The crystal was, in fact, the resting place of the Creator. They decide to watch rather than interact with it so they don't disturb the creator, but it is instead struck by lightning from the dark storm, shattering into pieces. Bel, Oved, and Teisha all watch in fear as the Creator's crystal is shattered, slowly being absorbed by the storm, which powers it up greatly. The darkness eventually captures Bel, Oved, and Teisha, but since they cannot be killed, they are thrown into a deep sleep instead, where nightmares endlessly taunt them. They grow to fear the darkness, but realize that it is useless and that the only way to get through is by the power of hope. After battling her way through the nightmares, Teisha hears a strange voice inside her head. As she and the two Sphirs wake up, they notice a gargantuan hand, covered in darkness, a shadow of its former self. Bel exclaims that it has a godly essence, and that there's no doubt that the hand has something to do with the creator. One last time, Teisha's spirit gets ready for battle, and challenges the shadow of the hand. Though difficult, Teisha manages to overcome the darkness and free the hand. However, rather than thanking Teisha or even moving around, it just lies there motionless. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently, and the hand slowly disintegrates away. The universe around them begins to tear apart and break down, and the three heroes have no idea what's going on, nor do they have any choice but to sit there, unable to escape, and wait to be utterly erased from existance as well. The words "Thank you." then show up slowly on screen, and the credits roll. A post-credits picture reveals a young new hand, who has found Caesar's papers. It also reveals one of the Caesarian texts that Caesar had kept away... Dv pxfk dv L oryh brx doo, L kdyh d phvvdjh. L dp qr ehwwhu wkdq brx, dqg wkhuh duh wlphv zkhuh L pdb jr. L pljkw kdyh wurxeohv lq olih, dqg wkhuh frphv d srlqw zkhuh L fdq olyh qr pruh. Exw gr qrw iuhw. Brx zloo qhyhu wuxob glh. Zh doo zloo eh wkhuh lq vslulw. Dqg L krsh wkdw rqh gdb, mxvw dv L kdyh vkdshg wklv vwrub... Pb vxffhvvru zloo frqwlqxh wkh vfulsw. Wkrxjk wkhvh duh pb odvw zrugv, wklv lv qrw wkh odvw ri ph. L, wkh Fuhdwru, vkdoo dozdbv eh zdwfklqj brx. Platforming Gameplay In some levels of the story mode only, the game takes on a more platforming style approach to the game (although there is still plenty of puzzle element involved). In a level, you will have a large grid that represents a world map. Most tiles on the grid are either regular tiles or wall tiles, but the player character, enemies, and a few blank spots available. Players can slide tiles to create paths and must build their way from point A to point B in a certain number of moves. This gameplay is often twisted in other ways such as building a path for moving troops that must lead through certain points and forming certain patterns to open the next area. Puzzle Gameplay Often times, you will find yourself engaged in puzzle combat against other opponents. Each player has their own screen on the left or right side, with a storage belt in the middle. Players must take blocks in their space and try to match them by color, but they can not move the blocks; rather, tapping a block will allow them to rotate all the blocks around it. Once a row is created, all blocks in that row disappear into glowing lights, which gather up on the belt. As a player continues to make more matches of that color, the light grows stronger. Players can drag colored lights and place them on a square, turning it and all blocks surrounding it into that color. The stronger the lights are, the more blocks it will envelop in that color. Players are encouraged to make combos to make the light stronger as soon as possible, and follow up afterwards with large cleared rows. The goal of the player is to get a certain score of points first in order to win. Later on, the challenge is given twists, by introducing new shapes that have special functions and take up certain amounts of the board. Battle Player Mode Battle Player Mode, besides the story, is the only mode available in the game. Here, you can take on different people in puzzle combat. The 3 minimodes are Solo (which has you go up against a CPU that you can set the level of), Friends (you can take on anybody nearby through wireless connection), and Worldwide (challenge random players across the globe). There are also a few different styles in which you can play the game on, available in all 3 minimodes. These options are Standard Puzzle, Complex Puzzle, Speed Puzzle, and after defeating the Amalgamation, Shadow Puzzle. While Standard Puzzle is your basic gameplay, the other 3 have quite a few differences. The first new option is Complex Puzzle. The main gimmick about Complex Puzzle is that you only have a limited number of moves you can make; you use a move by either placing a glowing light or by rotating a piece around. This number can be set anywhere from 30 to 100 in increments of 10, and is set to 50 during Worldwide. You earn an extra 5 moves every time you clear a row, and the goal is to outstand your opponent by thinking ahead to how you'll play. The second new option is Speed Puzzle, which adds a time limit that encourages you to get the highest score. This time can be set anywhere between 2 and 10 minutes in increments of 1 minute, and is set to 4 during Worldwide. The other main difference about Speed Puzzle is the inability to use glowing lights at all, meaning that you must strategize around setting multiple rows at a time to stack points. The last option is Shadow Puzzle, only playable after defeating the Amalgamation. The goal is to reach a certain number of points, and anywhere between 20,000 and 50,000 can be selected in increments of 500, and defaults to 35,000 in Worldwide, which is very similar to the Standard Puzzle. The big difference is that the shadow forces spectate the fight, and can screw with the boards in a multitude of ways. The different ways that the shadows can mess around include but is not limited to: casting a shadow over certain gaps that gets rid of their color and prevents any rows from being made in that area for a short time, solidifying certain blocks and turning them into walls that can't be moved or rotated in any way, sending bombs that blow up all tiles in a certain radius and replace them with new ones, and blinding the screen so nobody can see where they are moving. Players must overcome the barriers that the shadows provide and reach the target score first. Major Characters Caesar's Texts Wkh pbvwhub ri wklv zruog lv d vkdgrzhg phvvdjh Wkh rqh zlwk wkh wrbv, wkh pdvwhu lv wkh erb Wkurxjkrxw brxu vwrub olhv klgghq ulggohv Ghflskhu wkhp dorqj wkh wudlo, lw'v wlph wr ohduq wkh uhdo wdoh Will you figure out the true story? 'SPOILERS for this game and its sequel's true story if you don't have the time to work it out. ' Gallery BlockBreakdown.png|The logo, made by Lumogo. BlockBreakdownBlockxart.png|The boxart, made by the creator. Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Weekly Challenge Category:Original Games Category:Weekly Challenge 1 Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:Games with Sequels Category:Fantendo Challenge Winners